After The Kiss
by NaieveCynical
Summary: Rory kissed Tristan, and finds her life forever changed.


Title: After The Kiss  
Author: BestIntentions  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Rory muses on the kiss with Tristan that changed everything.  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, and "Brick" belongs to Ben Folds Five.  
Comments: Send your thoughts about my story to dramaclub01@hotmail.com or just add a review  
  
Rory Gilmore was curled up on the couch in her living room. She just read a letter from her best friend Lane, who was spending the summer in Korea. Lane seemed happy, though she was definitely missing Henry, her unbelievably perfect boyfriend.  
  
"Perfect boyfriends...what a joke," Rory muttered. Rory sighed, putting the letter down. She looked around the empty house and checked her watch. 4:15. Her mom wouldn't be home for another three hours. She clutched the teddy bear she had gotten on her 4th birthday tighter to her chest. "Mom, I need you," Rory whispered desperately.  
  
6 am day after Christmas  
I throw some clothes on in the dark  
The smell of cold  
Car seat is freezing  
The world is sleeping  
I am numb  
  
Roughly wiping away tears that were forming in her eyes, Rory thought back to the last few months of her sophomore year and the living hell it had been. Her entirely comfortable, innocent world had exploded and there was no way to go back to the days when she was truly just a perfect little girl.  
  
It all started one day in April. Her "perfect boyfriend" Dean reminded her that they were about to have a 3-month anniversary, and they would have the perfect date to celebrate. Dressed in their best evening wear, Dean took her to the most expensive resturant in Stars Hollow. He was so incredibly wonderful, even ordering three kinds of pasta because she couldn't decide which one she wanted. The night had culminated to a romantic end when Dean took Rory to the car he was building for her, then declared his love to her . By all rights, the third month anniversary date should have been absolutely perfect and the stuff dreams are made of.  
  
Except for one problem. Rory couldn't tell Dean she loved him back. Love wasn't just something that could be thrown around, and Rory just could not get those three words out of her mouth. Dean, of course, took it to mean that she didn't give a damn about him and dumped her.  
  
The first week without Dean had been horrible. Needing to escape from her gloomy mood, Rory had accepted a Chilton party invitation. She usually preferred not socializing with her stuck-up classmates, but Rory figured she'd make an exception.   
  
When she and Lane arrived, the party was in full-swing. Lane met Henry about 5 minutes after into it, and Rory was left uncomfortably by herself. When Tristan and Summer had a very public fight and apparent break-up, Rory found him sitting sullenly in front of a piano and decided to comfort Tristan because she knew the pain he must have been feeling. They talked for a bit about their respective break-ups and various mundane subjects.  
  
Suddenly, Tristan leaned forward, his soft lips connecting to hers. They were starved for intimacy at that moment, and filled the need with each other. Before she knew it, Rory found herself driving in his expensive Beemer to his house, forgetting Lane, forgetting Dean, forgetting all the high expectations people had of her and forgetting that she was a good little girl.   
  
  
That night, in his room, Rory Gilmore lost her virginity to the devastatingly sexy Tristan DuGrey, her previously sworn enemy.  
  
Up the stairs to the apartment  
She is balled up on the couch  
Her mom and dad went down to Charlotte  
They're not home to find us out  
And we drive  
Now that I have found someone  
I'm feeling more alone  
Than I ever have before  
  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
  
The morning after, both of them realized it was a mistake. Besides freaking out at the realization that she was no longer a virgin, Rory knew if word got out, her life at Chilton would be made an absolute living hell by Paris, the girl who had an intense crush on him and harbored delusions that Rory was trying to upstage her. After explaining her fears to him, Tristan promised that he wouldn't tell a single soul about their night together. Rory reunited with an apologectic Dean, Tristan went back to serially romancing the female student body, and it was like the whole thing never occured. Her life slowly returned to normal.  
  
Until Rory realized that she was 5 weeks late, and the pregnancy test results came back positive.  
  
They call her name at 7:30  
I pace around the parking lot  
Then I walk down to buy her flowers  
And sell some gifts that I got  
Can't you see  
It's not me you're dying for  
Now she's feeling more alone  
Than she ever has before  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
As weeks went by  
It showed that she was not fine  
They told me son, it's time to tell the truth  
  
As a child, Rory used to dream of being a mother because her own mom always seemed so happy. But she had no idea that she would only be 16, and the pregnancy would be a result of a one-night stand with a guy she wasn't even really friends with. Being 28, happily married, and busy with a successful career in journalism was what she had in mind back then.  
  
Rory didn't know what to do. Her relationship with Dean was finally back on track, and she was doing everything she could to make her college transcripts acceptable for Harvard. There was just no way she could carry this baby without everyone finding out. She couldn't let Dean discover that she had sex with Tristan. She knew it would kill him, or Dean would probaly murder Tristan. He could never know.  
  
So she picked her only option. She would have an abortion.  
  
She broke down, and I broke down  
Cause I was tired of lying  
Driving home to her apartment  
For a moment we're alone  
And she's alone  
I'm alone  
Now I know it  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
  
  
She got the fetus aborted three days ago, just after finals. Her mom had completely supported her decison, and took her to the clinic in Hartford and gave consent to let her daughter have an abortion. Lorelai Gilmore swore she would never let anyone know, and she kept that promise. Lane didn't even know, and her grandparents were best kept left in the dark. They didn't need to go through teenaged pregnancy twice.  
  
Rory did tell Tristan, however. She had to let him know. He was shocked, and begged her not to do it, wanting her to keep the baby. He said he'd marry her, and they could be a family together, and everything could be just fine. Tristan truly believed everything would work out that way.  
  
Rory didn't believe in happy endings anymore. She turned him down, but then accepted his offer to accompany her with her mom to the abortion clinic. Having two people to hold her hands as she waited definitely soothed her nerves down.  
  
Rory felt so...empty. There was once a tiny embryo inside her womb that was slowly becoming a life, and now there wasn't. She didn't regret getting the abortion because it was the right thing for her to do, but she still felt like a horrible person. She would give anything to wipe that night away from history, but she and Tristan did have sex, so she had to face the consequences.  
  
Rory had never thought that she would do this. Rory had always thought that if she had an unwanted pregnanancy, she would give it up for adoption or try to raise it on her own like her mom did. Abortion just hadn't been something Rory would have considered. But in the situation she was in right now, there wasn't any way she could carry a baby to full-term.  
  
Rory hoped this depression would end soon. Her life could never be the same, and she knew her mom was incredibly disapointed in her, despite the total support she had gotten. Dean broke up with her again last night, probaly because he realized that Rory was no longer a perfect girl, and wanted to go spend his "utter perfection" on someone else more deserving.  
  
It was funny. An entire lifetime devoted towards being flawless and pristine was thrown away by just one night. Her first year at Chilton had started so bright and certain of good things to come, provided she put in hard work. Her grades were good, her family was proud, and her boyfriend was incredible. Now, she faced a very uncertain future where nothing was coming out the way it was supposed to.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Rory rose out of her comfortable spot on the couch and answered the door.  
  
Tristan was there, holding a bouquet of gorgeous white roses and an look of desperate guilt on his face. "I'm so sorry, Rory. Can you forgive me?" Tristan pleaded, his perfect blue eyes watering.  
  
Rory wordlessly took the flowers and invited him in.  
  
6 am day after Christmas  
I throw some clothes on in the dark  
The smell of cold  
Car seat is freezing  
The world is sleeping  
I am numb  
Up the stairs to the apartment  
She is balled up on the couch  
Her mom and dad went down to Charlotte  
They're not home to find us out  
And we drive  
Now that I have found someone  
I'm feeling more alone  
Than I ever have before  
  
The End 


End file.
